Pokemon X and Y: Legends of Eternal Life and Destruction
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: Alessandra never expected that she would have to save the world, not even in her dreams. Meeting an old friend and getting her Starter, she's thrown in the middle of a plan that might endanger the world as we know it. But Alessandra won't be alone, with new Pokemon, friends and rivals, will she manage to overcome everything? OC profile will be closed. Next update 07/02/15. On hold.
1. Prologue

**Pokemon X and Y: Legends of Eternal Life and Destruction.**

**Prologue: OC Profile.**

**Summary: **_Whenever Ash goes, he seems that he attires a lot of troubles on himself, but he doesn't seem to be the only one. In Vaniville Town a family has just transferred and Alessandra Cesarini, age 14, is about to start her journey there, but being in Vaniville Town, she can't ope to go to Luminose City to see Professor Sycamore and get a Starter Pokemon, but soon she has the chance to get one when the Professor reaches Vaniville Town, to give some Starters to newbie trainers. Alessandra happens to be one of these, together to a boy named Markus. With a new Pokemon, Alessandra starts her journey but a new Team is menacing Kalos, and to get whatever they want, they teamed up with another evil team in the Luna Region, and these two Teams are a major threat, that needs to be stopped, a great treath that eve the Champions and Pokemon Masters can't ignore, since it can cause the end of the world as Alessandra and friends knows it. Alessandra and the others have to undercover the mystery of the Mega Evolution and must work together to ensure that Team Flare doesn't succeed on reawakening the Legendaries Xerneas and Yveltal and activate the ultimate weapon. Accepting **FEW **OC and is based on Pokemon X and Y and the anime, since there'll be some episodes that will coincide with the anime, but Alessandra's journey starts TWO months before Ash reaches Kalos._

**OC Rules:**

**I need ONLY FEW OC:**

**Two that travel with my OC's and will get the other two Pokemon that won't be chosen: Chespin or Froakie**

**At least ONE rival for the FOUR MAIN Characters:**

**Some EVIL People, that can be from Team Flare (Team Rocket will make their appearance but only when Ash and CO will appear.)**

**A Champion for EACH region and only TWO Pokemon Masters from EACH Regon.**

**This is important: ALSO NO MARY SUE, PLEASE! I want OC as a review and only a few people can have a Mega Ring, please not EVERYONE.**

**Only these for now, sorry:**

**For the OC profile I want to know:**

**Name:**

**Surname:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Skin Colour:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Clothes:**

**Homeland:**

**Hometown:**

**Occupation (Also can be a good or bad person):**

**Goal:**

**Pokemon at hand:**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Biography: **(Here you can be creative, your OC can have met them before, have met another OC or anime characters's Pokemon.)

**If they want to evolve or not:**

**Future Pokemon:**

**Name:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Biography: **(Here you can be creative, your OC can have met them before, have met another OC or anime characters's Pokemon.)

**Legendary Capture: **Can be one or two, not many, and can't be Xerneas, Yveltal and Keldeo, Xerneas is for Alessandra, Keldeo is Alyson's and Yveltal will probably be of Not Official Staff's OC)

**Mega Stone: **(Necklace, Ring, Glove, any accessory form)

**Mega Pokemon:**

**History:**

**Crush: (Can be also my OC)**

**Parents:**

**My OC:**

**Name: **Alessandra

**Surname: **Cesarini

**Nicknames: **Alex, Sandra (not much used but sometimes Markus will start to call her that.)

**Age: **14 years old

**Gender: **Female, no duh!

**Personality: **Gentle and has a gold heart, she's known to be generous, but sometimes she tends to lose her temper, so in that times you better stay away from her until she calms down.

**Skin colour: **Fairy Pink

**Hair: **Dark Brown hair, that reaches her back.

**Eyes: **Brown

**Clothes: **She wears a light blue T-shirt, with a black jacket, a black silky skirt, white shoes, black shoes and a blue and grey messenger bag.

**Homeland: **Kanto, now Kalos

**Hometown: **Viridian City, Vaniville Town now

**Occupation: **Pokemon Trainer

**Goal: **Aspires to become a Champion and to become a skilled Fire Type Master, but she's thinking of starting on her second journey, not now

**Pokemon: **Fennekin, female, known as Dayla, will travel out of her Poke Ball

**Future Pokemon: **Fennekin will evolve all way to Delphox, Shiny Eevee, will evolve into a Shiny Sylveon, female named Sylvia and she also will travel out of her Poke Ball, male Charmander, named Blaze, will evolve all way to Charizard, Female Riolu, Aura, will evolve all way to Lucario, male Fletching, Talon, will evolve all way to Talonflame and female Amaura, named Snow, will evolve into an Aurorus

**Legendary Capture: **Xerneas, maybe, and if yes like in the game

**Mega stone: **For now yes, in the form of a necklace

**Mega Pokemon: **Mega Charizard X and Y and Mega Lucario, she will have the Stones that makes them evolve.

**History: **Alessandra born and grew up in the Kanto Region, but she never started the journey, because of some family problems, now that she's in Kalos and receives the visit of Professor Sycamore, she can start her journey through Kalos, and that's where her adventure starts.

**Crush: **For now Markus Pearl, but in case someone is interested let me know.

**Parents:**

Patrizia Cesarini (age 48), housewife, former Top Coordinator and Breeder.

Giorgio Cesarini (age 50), works as a researcher in Luminoise City, but not for Professor Sycamore or Lysandre, former Pokemon Master.

Alexia Cesarini (age 21), Top Ranger, lives since she was 16 in Almia, with her uncle and aunt, her uncle and aunt now have transferred in Jotho, so she lives in their house.

Alyson Cesarini (Age 19), Unova Champion, lives with her boyfriend in Unova, she goes to Kalos to investigate about Team Flare.

**Name:**

**Name: **Markus

**Surname: **Pearl

**Age: **14 years old

**Gender: **Male

**Personality: **He's a volcano of energy and tends of running off sometimes, and that's what angries Alessandra easily later on the journey, since on the beginning they don't know each other well.

**Skin colour: **Fairy Pink

**Hair: **Messy blond hair

**Eyes: **Blue

**Clothes: **He wears a black and white stripped T-shirt, with dark blue cargo pants, white socks and black running shoes

**Homeland: **Kalos

**Hometown: **Luminoise City

**Occupation: **Pokemon Trainer

**Goal: **Aspires to become a Champion

**Pokemon: **Squirtle, known as Waterfall

**Future Pokemon: **Squirtle will evolve until a Blastoise, male Eevee, travels out of his Poke Ball, will evolve into a Umbreon, Female Snivy, known as Queen, will evolve until Serperior, Alyson's Serperior's offspring, Female Pidgey, will evolve to Pidgeot, Windy, Male Goomy, named Dragon, will evolve all way to Goodra, Houndour, named Inferno, male will evolve to Houndoom

**Mega stone: **For now yes, in the form of a bracelet

**Mega Pokemon: **Mega Blastoise

**History: **Markus born and grew up in the Kalos Region, but he never started the journey, because he wanted a Kanto Starter but wanted to start in his homeland, so finally he got a Squirtle egg that hatched three monhs ago, now he heads to Vaniville Town to get his Pokedex so he can start his Journey.

**Crush: **Alessandra Cesarini, but it can change

**Parents: **Unknown for now

**Name: **Alyson

**Surname: **Cesarini

**Nicknames: **Aly

**Age: **19

**Gender: **Female

**Personality: **Her journeys around Unova, Kanto, Jotho, Sinnoh and Hoenn, matured her a lot and she's known to be gentle and passionate, she also shows a good defence and attack in her battles, having worked on her battles skills as a Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator, make her a challenger.

**Skin colour: **Fairy Pink

**Hair: **Honey brown, acquired from her late paternal grandmother, that reaches her knees, tied into a high ponytail

**Eyes: **Acquamarine Eyes

**Clothes: **Wears a one-sleeved white top with black flowers designs, a dark blue jacket, black jeans with a white belt, white and black socks and grey shoes, with a blue and black messenger bag, she wears two necklaces, one with her Master Ball and the other that has a Megastone.

**Homeland: **Kanto, now Unova

**Hometown: **Viridian City, Opelucid City now

**Occupation: **Unova Champion, Pokemon Master and Top Coordinator, even if this one is now part-time.

**Goals: **To stop Team Flare's plans

**Position or Title: **Unova Champion

**Pokemon: **Male Serperior, named King, her Starter, travels out with also Blade and Spyro, Shiny Lucario, male, known as Blade, Male Drageon (Dragon evolution of Eevee), Spyro, Ampharos, female named Sparkle, Staraptor, male, named Star

**Legendaries: **Keldeo, Alyson had met Keldeo the first time when she was travelling in Unova, but she didn't capture him there, she travelled and travelled and sometimes she was surprised to have seen him even in other regions, then before she went back to Unova to try and win the League, she confronts him and to the end they battled, and after he was defeated, he chose to became her Pokemon.

**Mega stone: **Necklace

**Mega Pokemon: **Mega Lucario, Mega Drageon (alright, I couldn't help but create one.) and Mega Ampharos

**History: **Alyson born and grew up in Kanto, but at age 10 she decided to start her journey, but she didn't start in Kanto, she was attired by the Starters of Unova and decided to start her journey there. She travelled around Unova, Kanto, Jotho, Sinnoh and Hoenn, but got her hands, thanks to her boyfriend, on an Eevee with a Dragon scale, originary of Luna, and he evolved into a Drageon and she found also a stone that allowed Spyro to Mega Evolve.

**Crush: **Christian Black

**Parents:**

Patrizia Cesarini (age 48), housewife, former Top Coordinator and Breeder.

Giorgio Cesarini (age 50), works as a researcher in Luminoise City, but not for Professor Sycamore or Lysandre, former Pokemon Master.

Alexia Cesarini (age 21), Top Ranger, lives since she was 16 in Almia, with her uncle and aunt, her uncle and aunt now have transferred in Jotho, so she lives in their house.

Alessandra Cesarini (Age 14) a beginner trainer, she starts in Kalos to become a Champion, but she runs into the Team Flare's plans soon.

**Alright, everyone.**

**I'm back and I decided to start this story, in remake of my oldest, since I wasn't happy with it.**

**Here it takes the storyline of the games Pokemon X and Y, but with some twist, first there are OC and I'm involving other regions, so you can put Champion or Pokemon Masters. Second you will also see Ash and Co, with also Team Rocket, because the recent episodes, in particular the episode 48, gave me the inspiration of putting them in some parts, but they won't have a big role, until when I reach the League, here also I probably make Ash get a Mega Key and a Lucario, like in the game.**

**Alex's, Markus's and Alyson's Pokemon biographies are shrouded in mistery, because SOME I need to think about them, BUT I have already in mind Sylvia backstory with Alessandra and other two, but it's TOP Secret until I get to the part.**

**You can also make a Kalos Champion.**

**Alright, Drageon and Mega Drageon, are my own made Pokemon for my own made region: Luna, but it's probable that only this Pokemon will make an appearance of my own made region.**

**So here is the files:**

**Drageon: **Is the Dragon Evolution of Eevee, tall to the knees of an average tall trainer is blue with light blue scales, his head is shaped like Sylveon, but doesn't have ears, even if the horns, that are a crystal colour and are where usually the ears are, are said to have a good perception, has also a horn to the centre of his forehead, while her eyes are a violet colour, her neck has a crest shaped like a wave that goes down all to the start of the tail.

His wings are a medium size, blue, with light blue membranes, ripped in some places, while her chest is a violet colour, and his legs have also claws, while his tail is long and light blue with the end of the tail shaped like a blade and blue.

His fangs are shown to her muzzle.

It was known to be a rare type: Dragon and Fairy, strange because no dragon had also the weak species in their DNA. However it's weak to the Ice, Poison and Steel moves. Can be found both male and females, with the 50/50 percentage.

**_Pokedex Entry:_**

_Drageon, the Dragon Pokemon. He's the Dragon evolution of Eevee. Like Lighteon and Wingeon, the Light and Flying Eeveevolutions of Eevee, they're said to come from the faraway Luna Region. It has been just recently discovered that Eevee evolve into if exposed by a Dragon Scale and also has recently been discovered to have a Mega Evolution._

**Mega Drageon: **He got a little more taller than his normal form, also more dangerous looking. Indeed his horns had got more sharper and got also a set of smaller horns to the sides of the face and the horn to the centre of the forehead is more sharper, the wave shaped crest is what remains the same, while the wings got a little longer, but got blades to the tip of the wings, while the blade shaped tail got sharpened. Her fangs got a little longer and more deathly.

**Alright, this is the second time I worked on a Mega evolution that haven't been nominated in the game, so it might be crappy, likewise the Dragon Evolution of Eevee, if someone is interested on having Lighteon and Wingeon in their Team, let me know, I'll be happy to put their forms.**

**You can send the OC, but I want you to follow the rules BEFORE the profile.**

**If you have to add some things that I forgot to add, feel free to add them and you're also free to put Pokemon that you have created or Mega Pokemon and Stones that aren't the ones in the games.**

**I warn you from now however, I won't manage to update often, probably indeed for chapter 1 you'll have to wait for a while, but I think that I can manage to make the remake for Saturday and hopefully then get to make the chapters at least one at a week.**

**Also your OC can be related to the anime characters, since as I said they'll make an appearance, but not very often.**

**I hope someone is interested in this.**

**Legendary Fairy.**

**P.S: Ah! Before I forget, I don't own Pokemon or Spyro the Dragon (reference to Alyson's Drageon's name), but I own this story, my OC and Drageon, Lighteon, Wingeon and Luna Region.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First signs of a new menace, a conspiracy and a new girl to Vanville Town.**

**Summary: **_In Unova, what Alyson just wanted a normal day where she could be only Alyson, a simple girl, not the Unova Champion and to pass a day with her Pokemon and shopping, but because of two books, she's attacked from mysterious men that want the books, while in Luna, someone is making a plans...and in Kalos a new girl is just reaching Vaniville Town, where her adventure and story is about to begin._

**_Undella Town, Unova._**

It was a nice summer day in Undella Town, where Wingulls were flying up the sky, kids were building sand castles, playing beach volley with their friends or swimming in the sea, while the adults were or at the bar drinking some cold drink to win their thirsty throath, watching over their kids or just getting their skins tanned.

But our friends isn't at the beach, but in one of the villas that you could see around the town.

**_Inside a Villa._**

A 19 years old woman opened her aquamarine green eyes, waking up from her sleep and got up, going to open the window of her room, welcoming the sunshine rays that entered her room, making three Pokemon groan in their language as thy woke up.

The first one was a green and dark green snake, with orange eyes and was the final evolution of the Unova Starters, Serperior, that evolved from Servine that evolved from Snivy.

This Serperior was indeed the girl Pokemon Starter and one of her powerhouses.

The second was a Lucario, but instead of blue fur, it was yellow, and around one of her wrists there was a silver wristband with an orange sphere, where you could see a blue and red 'S'.

The third Pokemon was one of the recent discovered Eeveevolution, that are known to come from the Luna Region, the Dragon Eeveevolution, known as Drageon.

Drageon was tall to the knees of an average tall trainer, that is blue with light blue scales, his head is shaped like Sylveon, but doesn't have ears, even if the horns, that are a crystal colour and are where usually the ears are, are said t have a good perception, has also a horn to the centre of his forehead, while his eyes are a violet colour, her neck has a crest shaped like a wave that goes down al to the start of the tail. His wings are a medium size, blue with light blue membranes, ribbed in some places, while his chest is a violet colour, and his legs have also claws, while his tail is long and light blue with the end of the tail shaped like a blade and blue. His fangs are shown to his muzzle. This girl's Drageon had a neck brace around his neck, made of silver, while a ruby red triangle shaped pendant was in the centre, where you could see a dark blue stone, with a pink 'S'.

The girl was known as Alyson Cesarini and had just recently became the Unova Champion, managing to win against the former Unova just thanks to her Drageon, that managed to get up just by luck.

She was the second daughter of Patrizia Cesarini, former Top Coordinator and Breeder, and Giorgio Cesarini, a former Dragon Master, that now works as a researcher in the Kalos region.

She had a big sister that was older than her of two years, named Alexia Cesarini and a younger sister named Alessandra Cesarini that is just 14 years old.

Sometimes she wondered how Alexia was doing in Almia on her own.

She went to Almia 5 years ago, entering the Pokemon Academy and living with their aunt and uncle for 3 years, before they moved back to Johto.

She knows that since she's one of the youngest Top Rangers she was doing well, but her job couldn't allow her to visit them as often as she would like, even if they kept in contact thanks to the letters, even if she is asking herself when the wedding invitations will be sent, since she's engaged.

Alyson however knew what brought Alexia to stop her dream of becoming a Pokemon Master and became studying to become a Pokemon Ranger.

It happened all 9 years ago, when they were visiting their grandmother in Moonlight Town, in the Luna Region, Team Rocket attacked the town and got away with many Pokemon, between also their grandma's Espeon.

A year later Team Rocket had been defeated thanks to two trainers, but none ever saw Espeon again.

However it was their grandmother's first Pokemon and she was very old, so who knows what could happened in that year, even if mostly voted for the death because of old age.

That event changed Alexia, because after their late grandma's, she died a year later, first Pokemon disappeared, she decided to become a Pokemon Ranger.

Alyson and their parents understood, Alexia wanted to wait for her so they could go to Unova to get a Pokemon Starter, but she knew that some events could change the life of someone.

Their parents reassured Alexia that she never had to become a Pokemon Trainer, Coordinator and/or Breeder, and to prove it, they bought them the books to study to prepare to enter the Academy.

Alyson however started her journey, two months later, and went to Unova, where she went to Professor's Juniper's lab and got her first Pokemon, King, her Snivy.

There she started her journey, capturing Pokemon and getting gym badges, and in Unova she would make that that encounter.

She was walking toward Opelucid City, where she was aiming for her eight badge, when she stopped a little off course the road, where she ended up in a forest.

She had heard the legends of Keldeo and the three Sacred Swordmen, having also met Virizion, but she never thought she would end up meeting Keldeo, being followed from him for the next seven years and then to capture him.

Well, she never thought she would capture a Legendary back then.

However it was in that forest she met Keldeo, it was in that forest that a connection was born between them, even now they don't know how to explain it, it was in that forest their friendship began.

However Alyson decided to not capture him, for the same reason as Virizion, also for the fact right then she felt she wouldn't be worthy to work to the side of a Legendary.

She thought they would never met again, but it seems that fate had other plans and that Keldeo would make sure they would meet again.

She travelled around also Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn and Sinnoh in the seven years, where she also started to become a Coordinator, and won the Kanto League and Sinnoh Gran Festival, but in the Kanto League she also decided to not battle the Elite fours.

In her travels she met Christian Black, that started to travel with her, and in Hoenn they became a couple.

Some rumours are circling about how Christian, that now is a Pokemon Master of Jotho, his home region, is about to propose to Alyson.

Alyson decided to age 17 decides to go back to Unova to train to try and win the Unova League, aiming also to challenge the Elite Fours, but before she and Chris, that had to return to Johto to solve some family business, but kept in contact with his girlfriend through letters and visits, depart, Alyson gets two surprises: an Eevee with a Dragon scale and runs, once again, into Keldeo.

She finally confronts him and they have a Pokemon Battle, where Alyson manages barely to win and Keldeo makes a decision, he becomes her Pokemon, now travelling in the Master Ball that hangs around her neck, while her Eevee would soon become a Drageon.

2 years passed since that day and Alyson had become the Unova Champion a year ago, defeating Sarah Walker, a well-known trainer, just by sheer luck, since it was a battle that ended up with the winner being the Pokemon that would get up for first.

It was all thanks to her Drageon, and even if she would have lost she would have been glad, because she did her best and she would have been of her team nevertheless.

However in that year she also had become a Pokemon Master and Top Coordnator and bought a villa in Undella Town.

That's where she met up with the Ancient Guardian Champion of Luna, Katrina 'Katie' Serenelli.

Why she was known as the Ancient Guardian Champion? Well, she was the first girl to have befriended all three Pokemon that have three types and are known to have been trained to protect the Luna region from the Legendary Pokemon Lightdian, the Guardian of Light.

Indeed in her team she has a Firedian, her main Pokemon Starter, her Ancienty, last evolution of Kitty, and Waternight, the Guardian of Seas, last evolution of Crystalye, and rumours are said that she has met Lightdian and that maybe there's a fourth and fifth Guardian in the circulation.

However none knows if it's true or a lie, but what is sure is that both her mother and father are studying about the legends of Luna and Kalos, and it seems that the Legendaries of these two regions are connected, also because Katrina, three months ago, gave to Alyson, redeeming her one of the people that can receive in heritage, also after a battle where she didn't use her Megastone, the Megastone and she gives her a necklace and five stones, one for her Lucario, one for her Drageon, one for her Ampharos, one for her Blastoise and one for her Blaziken, telling her that one day she would reveal how to use them in a battle...but only when the time is right.

None knew that today would be that day.

Alyson then stopped thinking about the events and decided to prepare herself.

That was her free days ever since she became the Unova Champion and there was no way she was going to waist it.

**_Two hours later._**

Alyson exited her house, wearing a simple white blouse, with a black skirt and white sandals, with a white hat and black sunglasses.

She was wearing her necklace with the Master Ball and her necklace, that was silver heart shaped pendant that seemed a locket.

Alyson didn't know why, but Katrina made her promise that she would never open the locket unless it's night time and one night she opened it to find a diamond inside the locket.

She was curious to why she couldn't open it but she wasn't going to ask, she would respect that.

Near her also there were her Serperior, Lucario and Drageon, that would never travel inside the Poke Balls, unless it was strictly necessary.

Alyson had decided to go first to Black City, where she heard there was an antique store, where she wanted to search for something that would talk of the Luna region and of the strange stones she gave to her Lucario, Drageon, Blaziken, Blastoise and Ampharos, but maybe she's asking too much.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that a man was ahead her, watching the sea.

She accidentally slammed into him, but while the man didn't move of a centimetre, the girl was sent to the ground.

"I'm sorry." the girl apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

The girl than saw who it was and was shocked to see a very old man, with tattered clothes, white and long hair, with an orange cap and...that was very tall!

And she thought that some celebrities of the basket were tall, he was beating them!

However the man didn't seem to notice her...or that she accidentally slammed into him.

"It's been too long..." the man said, still looking to the sea. "I wonder how long I'll have to continue to travel around before I found her..."

And then the man turned, walking away without noticing the girl and her three Pokemon that were looking to him.

"What a strange man..." Alyson admitted.

Her Pokemon nodded, while however...Alyson had the strange feeling that they would meet again, and maybe even sooner than she would have thought.

**_Black City, five hours later._**

That day Alyson felt like walking, that's why she reached the city two hours and half ago.

She quickly had found the store and she entered it.

There she passed the other two hours and half, while not finding anything interesting, but then she ended up in the library part where she final found something interesting: two books.

Both seemed old but she could make out the names: the first one was a book that talked about the legends of Kalos and Luna and the other talked about the stones that Katrina gave her.

She decided to buy them, so maybe...just maybe, she could find some answers.

She bought it and exited the store, reaching her Pokemon outside, to go back to Undella Town.

But she never noticed the two strange people inside the store, both with strange hairstyles and clothes, that nodded to each other and went to find the others.

It was time for that girl to learn to not mess with Team Flare, even if she didn't know that.

**_On the road._**

Alyson hummed while she walked down the road that would bring her to her villa with her Pokemon, but then she noticed some strange people ahead them, blocking the road.

Even though something in her mind told her to not do that, she decided to go to them to ask them what they needed, in case they needed something.

She walked to them, but she didn't go far when the two turned to them and recognized her.

"She's the girl that bought that two books!" the first one, a man from his voice, yelled.

Alysoncould tell that she did something that probably she shouldn't have and that she shouldn't have gone to try and talk to the two.

One thing was sure, she was too late to turn back, since five other grunts appeared, together to a man and a woman, that were dressed in white, that looked to be of a higher rank of whoever they work for.

She didn't know if they really work for someone, but she has learned some things, if people dress alike they mostly work for someone, and by how she was surrounded, it wasn't surely for a good person.

Alyson didn't lose time and she released her Ampharos and Staraptor, considering however if she should send her Keldeo.

Also the strange people had sent out their Pokemon, there were Zubat, Grimer, Scraggy, Houndour and Poochyena, while the two leaders of this group had sent out two Golbats and a Houndoom and a Myghtyena.

"Ah, let's see how much you can hold on your own with only five Pokemon." the female leader gloated.

"What about twelve Pokemon and some that can Mega Evolve?" a female voice spoke from behind the leaders.

The group of strange people turned to see a girl of 20 years with silver hair tied into a high ponytail and Bordeaux eyes.

The woman was wearing a light blue T-shirt, with a black jacket, grey cargo pants, white socks, brown shoes and a grey waist-bag.

She was bringing on her back a bag where a the handle of a sword could be seen, it was white, with a red gem, a white pearl ad a sapphire.

Near here there was a Saberion, another Luna Pokemon, a Wingeon and a Lighteon while she was holding three Poke Balls, where surely there were the Guardian Pokemon.

"Katrina!" Alyson shouted.

"Alyson, release Keldeo and get ready to open up your locket." she told her while releasing her other Pokemon. "It's time for a Mega Evolution."

Alyson didn't know what she meant but she did so and while Katrina took out from a pocket of her cargo pants a strange medallion, she opened the locket, exposing the diamond to the light.

And she would never forget what came next.

**_Ten minutes later._**

**_Alexia's villa._**

Alyson and Katrina defeated the strange people with the help of their Pokemon.

She was so shocked when she saw the change of appearance of Drageon, Lucario and Ampharos, but Katrina wasn't shocked when her Saberion changed.

Now they were in the villa and Alexia had learned the truth about her necklace.

It wasn't a normal necklace, like the medallion that Katrina has, but it's an object that allows Pokemon to evolve for the time of a battle.

"So..." Alexia said. "Who were that people?"

Katrina looked to her.

"I don't know much, but they're an evil Team known as Team Flare." Katrina told her. "I don't know they're intentions or why they were in Unova."

Alyson decided to show her the old books.

"Maybe they were searching for these?" she asked.

Katrina stared to them.

"I can't believe it." she said, taking them. "They're...they're books that talk about the history of Mega Stones and the connections about Kalos and Luna."

"What does that mean?" Alyson asked.

Katrina's face turned serious.

"That I fear that Team Flare is about to destroy the peace of Kalos and/or Luna." she said.

Then she got up.

"We have to call the other regions." she said. "We need to speak to decide what to do...because even if it's not sure what projects they have in mind...it can't be any good."

Alexia nodded.

**_Computer room, Ranger Union, in the Almia Region._**

21 years old Alexia Cesarini was at the computer room, having finally found the time to do the research that she wanted to do ever since the day they returned to their dimension.

A year had passed since the day they saved the dimensions.

I better explain, you see, like in every region, even Luna had problems with an evil Team, and in that region the threat came from Team Dimension.

Team Dimension was probably the most active Team in the last century, because Luna...no, all the world...no! All the dimensions had to do with them a lot.

Team Dimension indeed tried to destroy all the Dimensions and all people, but themselves, and to do so, they try to destroy a very delicate structure, that is hidden in a portal that can be found only in Luna.

Inside this portal, that is guarded also by Lightdian and the first three Guardian chosen by her, there's a stone passage, that brings you to a gate, that has lot of gems that function as a barrier to a palace, where a tower can be seen sprouting from the centre of the palace.

This Tower is known, from the people that are allowed to know that, as the structure that controls the Time and Spaces in all the dimensions, that are bonded to each other thanks to this one.

If destroyed, the structure of the Time and Space in the Dimensions are bounded to be destroyed and rifts can be opened to destroy all the Dimensions.

But the Tower is guarded, by a human that is known as the Guardian of Time and Space, that is immortal, since for her Time would stop and won't age for a long time, unless he/she decides to pass the baton to another Chosen One.

It's not known if the Lightdian, Waterknight, Ancienty and Firedian are their Pokemon, however they're bonded to protect the portal, and that makes one of the obstacles that make everyone give up to attack the Tower

Unluckily Team Dimension had found in the century the way to get to another Dimension and try to find another way to enter the portal without having to do with the four Guardian Pokemon, and they always almost managed, but were always stopped.

Not by the four Guardian Pokemon or by the Guardian herself, but by two peoples that are chosen by the Guardian.

Since the Guardian can't move from the palace, because of her job of protecting it, she can however chose the Protectors of Time and Space.

Alexia and Keith had been the third Protectors of Time and Space.

There had been two protectors before them, none knew their names, neither did the Guardian, since she had become one four years before their help was requested.

However if you want to know why Team Dimension is still active even after being defeated three times?

Well, it's true that they were defeated and arrested, but the Leader always managed to escape and

form a new Team.

However, now back to the story.

Alexia, after finally having a day off after the last mission, had the opportunity to access the computer, where she start to investigate about Team Dimension.

Her Partner Pokemon, an offspring of the Ancienty, a Delcatty was sitting near her fellow human partner, while she was searching for the information and Keith and his Partner Floatzel was sitting in a chair near her.

He too received the offspring of the Firedian, now a Emberness, but he wasn't using her often, since his Floatzel Partner has been his Partner Pokemon for four years, unlike Alexia that had 17, now 18, Partner Pokemon and had bonded with all of them.

He noticed Alexia fidgeting also with her necklace, that had a hourglass shaped pendant, that was the symbol of the Protector of Time.

He too had a symbol that indicated the Protector of Space, but was in the form of a brooch, and had a purple sphere shape.

Alexia in the last month couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen, something that had to do with Team Dimension.

Even if it was strange since they had captured the leader.

But it was really that so?

Alexia just couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't that easy. I mean, it could had been disbanded sixty years ago, then why?

She also had the feeling that something big was going to happen...something that could cause some troubles even to the journey of Alessandra.

She finally found out what she was searching for.

"Ah-ha!" she said triumphantly.

Keith, Floatzel and her Delcatty went closer, and saw what she was seeing...but it was still too soon for us to find out, so let's move on.

**_Two hours later, to the Chairperson room._**

Alexia and Keith had explained their findings to Chairperson Erma and Professor Hastings, since it was a real emergency.

Their promise to the Guardian of Time and Space stopped them from revealing what they did last year, but that didn't stop them to reveal that maybe, just maybe the leader of the Team Dimension hasn't been really arrested the day they brought down the organization.

"What makes you think that the leader isn't the one we arrested?" Erma asked.

"I had done some researches that brought me to believe this." Alexia explained.

She had printed something before going to the Chairperson and Erma took them, to study them with Hastings.

Alexia explained.

"It has been almost a century that this team is working in the Luna Region, it wouldn't be strange if even this time the Leader managed to escape."

"But their actions are distanced by thirty years each, what makes you think that they would start to act now?"

Alexia didn't know what to tell him.

They couldn't really tell them what happened in the dimension they visited last year, because they made a promise to the Guardian of Time and Space, that none could know it.

But they needed to say something...but how to explain it while trying to avoid to reveal everything?

Erma noticed the silence and knew it was regarding something that they couldn't know.

It had been a year and everyone noticed that something had bonded them in a way, also because they noticed the strange objects with them.

But they never told them what happened while they were away, only let them know about the fact that they had defeated Team Dimension.

They tried to know something more, but they avoided and to the end decided to respect their privacy.

But now it seems that Team Dimension was going to repeat the attack, but they needed more evidence to know if it's true or not, but still...

"Alright." Erma said. "If you want you can get some day off to go and investigate to Luna. And find out anything that can indicate the return of Team Dimension."

They nodded and went to prepare.

That was the beginning of their new mission, and that it would bring them even to Kalos, where things would become interesting.

**_Luna Region._**

The Luna region is divided in four islands, that are known as the moon cycles[1].

In the Full Moon Island, you could find the Starter town, where there is the Pokemon lab, where Professor Lunar would give you the three Pokemon Starters.

Each Islands holds two gyms and are connected to the others thanks to a roustabout city or a city that has an airport.

If you ask where's the League, it's in the island in the middle of the four main islands, but you can access to it only when you get all the eight badges and only if your Pokemon knows Surf.

In the island there's the well-known Victory road, where Trainers challenge other trainers on the way to the League.

The League looks a lot like the Rome Coliseum and inside the League it holds the League Tournament, where the winner could challenge the Elite Four and if they're beaten, the Luna Champion.

The Gym Leaders are the usual eight and are:

Syria Diamond, a 20 years old woman, that is the first Gym Leader you find. Her Gym is an Ice Gym and if defeated she gives you the Flake Badge, a badge that has the form of a snowflakes with crystals and a white pearl. Her team is formed by Spheal and Cubchoo, but don't underestimate them, because Syria knows how to defends her Pokemon from Fire Attacks. Syria has pixie black hair and kind purple eyes. She seems cold, but she's to the same time nice and gentle...never underestimate her.

Then there's Saimon Landbelle, a 52 years old man, that is the second gym leader you find. His Gym is a Dark Gym and his team is formed by a Houndour, Wolverion and Honckrow. He gives you the Moon and Sun Badge, a badge that is shaped like a moon, that is platinum, with also a gold sun in the circle. He has used also the Sun name in honour of his late wife, that died a year ago because of cancer. He has blonde hair and silver grey eyes. He's the father of the two Elite Four, Kokoa and Samuel Landbelle.

Then in the second island there is Kirara 'Kira' LaStar, a 25 years old woman that is the Steel Gym Leader, and her team is composed by Steeleon, the Steel Eeveevolution, Steelix and Scizor. She gives the Steel Flower Badge, that is shaped like a flower, made of Stee. She has steel grey, she was born with them, and cold dark green eyes. She's known to be a girl with a heart of Steel, and she almost never shows emotions.

Then there's the fourth Gym Leader, Sirius Lastar, 20 years old and the younger brother of Kirara, that strange but true trains Fairy Types. His Team is composed indeed by a Gardevoir, Mawile and Togetic. He has dark hair and red eyes, and unlike his sister, he's more friendly and shows his emotions much more.

There are other four gyms but strange events brought their gyms to be shut down for repair two months ago and since it happens in the New Moon Island, that takes the name from where Darkrai is in Sinnoh, and the last island, where many problems have been caused by Team Dimension, it's not that easy to get new gym leaders, also because of the fact that the two islands always happen to be once again conquered, so sometimes trainers happen to have to get badges from other regions, since the other two islands are too small to contain the other gyms.

However, back to the story...we move to New Moon Island...

**_New Moon Island, a mysterious tower._**

To New Moon Island, where dark clouds had formed, you could consider it a phantom island, since you couldn't see a soul, Pokemon or human, but however you could see lights coming from a tower that was all dark.

However the insides, you couldn't tell it was dark, it was light up from flames and it was purple coloured...with however hourglasses and crystals that were decorating the walls, where you could see a hooded figure walking the halls toward a specific room.

Soon she arrived to a door where the name 'BOSS' was written in big words with gold decoration and she knocked the door.

"Come in!" a man said from the other side of the door.

The hooded figure walked into the barely light up room, it was a contrast to the light up pace and the figure walked to a desk, where another figure could be seen.

Never the light given from the open door would be of help since it didn't show the features of the man, even if they looked like ice blue ones.

"Ah, commander." the figure spoke in a man voice. "Thank you for showing up."

"Have you called for me, leader?" the figure spoke, and you could tell she was a female from the voice.

"Yes, you see..." the figure spoke, getting up, but still you couldn't see other lineaments. "As we informed you of our intentions and failed attempts, we have found last year, before that two Rangers, stopped us...but five months ago we got contacted by another organization...Team Flare."

"Yes, I heard." the female said.

"Good, well we had formed an alliance with them, but so we can get Yveltal, the Pokemon that is said that can bring destruction."

"But I thought they want to destroy only this world."

"Yes, but as you might now, I'm not going to keep this alliance forever. Only for the time until we get our hands on Yveltal."

"But what role I have in this story?" the woman asked.

"Easy, commander." the man said. "I want you, together some grunts, Space and Time, your fellow commanders, to go to Kalos and help Team Flare to get their hand on Xerneas and Yveltal...they'll be in their sleeping forms, but legends say that when two chosen ones get near their sleeping forms, they would wake up from their slumbers and return to their active form. I want you to find the chosen one of Yveltal and lure him or her to where the dormant form of Yveltal is...and when he has awoken...use this!"

The man throws her something, that looked like a Ball...but the figure recognized the colours as the...

"This is a Master Ball!" the woman said.

"Yes, one of our researchers used to work to the Poke Ball Factory in Kalos, so he knows how to construct one, and since you're my second-on command, I'm giving you this, so don't fail me."

"I won't sir."

"Good, now go and search for Space and Time, get an handful of grunts and go to Kalos."

"Yes, sir."

"Now leave this room, I have to do some researches."

The woman bowed and left the room.

She grumbled and thought why she had joined Team Dimension.

She was aiming to destroy everything and everyone, but her in this world, not to destroy all the dimensions.

But she knew that she needed the right Pokemon, that could whip everything from the face of Earth...and this mission might give her the chance to have what she wants.

**_Vaniville Town, in a small villa._**

A truck entered the alleyway of the villa, by the gate and the passenger door opened, where someone jumped to the ground.

It was a fourteen years old girl with dark brown hair that reach her back and brown hair that had just transferred to Vaniville Town, but without knowing that this was where her journey would start.

"So this is my new home..." the mysterious girl said, looking to the small villa.

**Okay, first chapter ended.**

**I've decided to put some of Luna Pokemon, because in some ways Luna is thrown in the middle, even if they won't have a major impact in this story, even if in the sequel they will have.**

**I won't send you Katrina's profile, because even if she's the Luna's Champion, she won't appear again in the story, but if she does she won't have a big role.**

**Here are the informations of Firedian, Ancienty, Waterknight, Lightdian, Wingeon, Lighteon, Saberion and Mega Saberion.**

**Firedian: **She is the size of a wolf that stands on its hind legs. Has white fur almost everywhere, but her shoulders, chest, wrists and ankles have back sooth for the fact she has them always on fire, the only time you can see the sooth is when you put the flames out. She has a red sword with rubies while her blade is in flames. Her eyes are red. You can find her mostly females, strange for a Starter Pokemon, since the percentage is 75 against 25 for males ones. Her three types are Fire/Light/Fight.

**Pokedex Entry: **_Firedian the Fire Guardian Pokémon. Firedian is the guardian of Emberness and Firkit, but also of two Legendary Pokémon, Heatran and Hellon. Firedian is also one of the three Pokémon that was trained from the Legendary Lighdian, the Guardian of Light. The other Guardians are Anceinty and Waternight. She's one of the species that has three types._

**If you look to my profile you can see the link that brings to the profile of Ancienty so you can read all about it.**

**Waterknight: ** He's the size of a dog that stands on his hind legs. Has ocean blue fur that always drips with water and green eyes. He's a Water/Ice/Fight type. Thanks to the fact he drips water, he can use the dripping water to create shields, while he's carrying an ice sword with a blue handle that has sapphires. It's 100 per 100 male.

**Pokedex Entry: **_Waterknight, the First Guardian Pokemon. Waterknight was to the beginning a Water and Ice Type, but one day, Lightdian, seeing how he was using the water that always drips from his fur as a shield, decided to make him the first Guardian of the Luna Region, and he gives him a sword made of perenal ice._

**Lightdian: **Like her sister Lunaria, she has a humanoid shape, with silver hair, light red eyes, white armour and a white sword, with black handle and white and black pearls. She's the Light/Dark/Fight type. 100 per 100 female.

**Pokedex Entry: **_Lightdian the Light Guardian Pokemon. Lightdian and Lunaria are sisters, that's why they share a similar appearance in their forms, but Lunaria is known as the Guardian of the Luna region, while Lightdian is the Light Guardian. She's the one that chose the Guardians and taught them the Swords of Ancients attack._

**Wingeon: **Wingeon was the Flying Evolution of Eevee, smaller than Drageon, has however speed and power on her side, it's a blue colour, with a white coloured and cloud shaped tail. Her head is like Espeon's, but her ears have a grey coloured and cloud shape, with the inside a light blue, her forehead had a sun tattoo, where it comes the power of Light, and her eyes are a yellow colour. Her neck has a shaped blue crest armour with a moon shaped crystal, her wings are dark blue with stars and are known as the sky plumage, while her legs have sharp claws. It's more easy to find the female version than the male.

**Pokedex Entry: **_Wingeon, the Flying Pokemon. She's the evolution of Eevee and she evolves when she's exposed to the Windy Rock, that can only be found in the Luna region. Wingeon's tattoo is said to be able to absorb attacks launched from distance so that Wingeon can attack with a Sun Explosion that can KO Pokemon in an instant, so it's better to be careful...also for the Hidden Ability of Wingeon, Distance attacks, that make Pokemon attack with moves that are launched from distance...so better hope to never run into one of them, if they have this Hidden Ability._

**Lighteon: **Lighteon is the Light Evolution of Eevee, that evolves thanks to the Shiny Stone. She's a little bigger than Eevee but now looks more like a cat. She's all white but has a yellow halo over her head and blue eyes, while her tail is long and fluffy. She controls the Light and is all female.

**Pokedex Entry: **_Lighteon, the Light Pokemon. There's no much information about this Eevee, has it's been only recently discovered, but she doesn't seem to like conflicts, as she is the pacemaker of the group, but she shows to be a good challenger if trained with love and care._

**Saberion: **He's said that he is related to the saber tooth tigers that populated the world so many years ago, even if strangely they have no saber teeth in this form, unlike their Mega Evolutions. He's orange and white, with some black streaks. Even if he's not related to the saber tooth, that doesn't make him less dangerous! Evolves from Wolverion, that is revived from the saber tooth fossil. He's 75 percentage male, with 25 percentage of possibility that he's a female. Evolves from LV 30 and when it's night. Dark and Ice Type.

**Mega Saberion: **Now he looks a real saber toth tiger, but even if he's more dangerous looking, that doesn't mean he doesn't obey his trainer.

**Pokedex Entry: **_Saberion, the Saber Tooth Pokemon. Even if they don't look a lot like one in the Normal forms, also for the fact they are more like the tigers that populate this world, that doesn't make him less dangerous, but you can trust him when he's in your team._

**Here it is the first chapter, it's crappy, isn't it?**

**Well, I hope the second chapter will be more interesting also for the fact that the real journey will begin, also OC will start to appear.**

**Feel free to read and review, I accept even flames, I know it's not a good chapter, so I wouldn't be offended.**

**I need still OC, and someone that can accept Chespin, if none does, I'll put the OC.**

**Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like it.**

**For now until around the Christmas holidays you'll have to wait a week for updates, because only on weekends I'll be free to write, then during the holidays I'll manage to update a little more often.**

**I don't own Pokemon, Spyro and Marcus Klaine (even if mentioned), they belong to their respective owners I only own my OC and this story.**

**If someone has ideas, feel free to tell me them, I'll try and put them. =)**

**Well, going to sleep soon, just need to put the forum on function and then sleep,**

**See you later,**

**Legendary Fairy.**

* * *

><p>[1] I let you know I know that the Moon cycles are eight, but I felt like that I shouldn't use all eight.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Beginning of Adventure.**

**Summary: **_Vaniville Town is a small town, but for Alessandra and some of her new friends, this will be the start of their adventure. A week after Alessandra transferred from Viridian City, in the Kanto Region, to Vaniville Town, in Kalos, her mother brings up some news. Professor Sycamore is coming, together to two boys, to Vaniville Town, to give some new trainers, between her, a Pokemon and a Pokedex, so they can start their journey. But what is the reason that brought him to this? And who are these new kids? And what will this journey hold to them?_

**_A week after the events of Chapter 1._**

**_Vaniville Town._**

Vaniville Town was always considered a quiet town to his residents, too quiet for a girl that had transferred, with her mother, a week ago.

This girl's name is Alessandra Cesarini, the youngest daughter of Patrizia and Giorgio Cesarini, her mother was a retired Top Coordinator and now an housewife, while her father had been a Pokemon Master but now worked as a researcher here in Kalos.

Her mother and father met when they were still in their travelling days, and they had travelled together, even if Patrizia had feared that she was holding back Giorgio, even if he reassured that he was okay.

Their journey had been a long one, with some upside-down situations, but they managed to get through the hardships.

However one day, Giorgio Cesarini stopped being a Pokemon Trainer and started college to study to become a researcher, while he also proposed to Patrizia to become his wife.

Patrizia accepted and after Giorgio graduated, they got married at age 25 and 27 and a year later Patrizia was pregnant with the first child, that was born 9 months later and is now known as Alexia Cesarini.

A year passed and Patrizia happened once again to be pregnant, with another girl that was now known as Alyson.

When Alexia was 6 and Alyson 4, Patrizia was for the last time pregnant with another female child, Alessandra.

Patrizia decided to completely retire from the Contests, even if she wasn't doing them a lot of times since Alexia was born, and to dedicate to her daughters, having however enough money to assure that the family would live decently.

14 years had passed since that day and many things happened.

Alyson had become a Pokemon Trainer and now was the Unova Champion, while Alexia had become a Pokemon Ranger and now known as one of the 12 Top Ranger, also one of the youngest.

Alessandra would have begun her Pokemon Journey at age 10, but some problems in the family brought the youngest of the Cesarini children to postpone her journey for four long years.

And now from the busy city of Viridian, she reached the quiet Vaniville Town and, as she sat on the chair of her desk, that was in her bedroom, she wondered what this region would hold for her.

She wanted to start her journey so much, probably she wouldn't become a Champion or a Pokemon Master, but she wanted to see the Pokemon that were around the world.

But knowing her luck, she wouldn't manage even this year.

But instead luck was on her side this year.

Because soon she would receive her first Pokemon and she'll begin her journey around Kalos, a journey that would bring her to meet new Pokemon, new friends, new rivals, new foes and discover the history of Mega Evolution.

But will she be ready to face what will come, even if she won't be alone?

**_In the kitchen._**

Patrizia was making breakfast for her and Alessandra, wondering how to get Alessandra to go and make some friends with the other people of her age that were in Vaniville Town.

She wasn't a person that would try and enter her youngest daughter's life but she was kinda worried.

It had been a week already and she didn't even go to meet the neighbours.

She liked to make new friends, but probably the fact they had to transfer in another region made her daughter a little upset, but it wasn't her father's fault.

His job as a researcher brought him to be transferred in another region so...

Her line of thoughts were interrupted when the living room's phone rang.

After turning the cookers off, so to not burn the pancakes in case it was one long call, she went to the living room and picked the phone up, turning on the call.

"Cesarini's home." she said to the caller. "Patrizia is speaking."

She didn't know it right while picking up the call, but doing that she would give Alessandra the opportunity to start her journey and make new friends.

**_In another house of the Town._**

In one of the houses, Elliot Walker, son of Jack Walker, age 46 and a Pokemon Battler Teacher, and Lily Walker, age 44 and a Pokemon Doctor, an brother of the former Unova Champion, the one that was defeated by Alyson Cesarini, Sarah Walker, age 21, was ready to start his journey too.

He had heard that a new neighbour had come from another region, but he had yet to meet her, well, he saw her a few times, but the girl never tried to go over and talk to him, probably it was also because she wasn't still accustomed to the fact she was in a new region and in a new town.

But he didn't know that even his new neighbour was about to be a Pokemon Trainer too and they would be rivals for the title of Champion.

**_Nagura's house._**

Christopher Nagura is one of the soon to be trainers of this city.

Since he lost his parents, when he was only 7, to an explosion he has been living in Vaniville Town on his own, well not really on his own.

He had the company of his Pokemon: a Chimchar.

He found him when he was only five and he was walking in the forest.

The small Fire Monkey was injured and Chris decided to take care of him until he was okay.

After he recovered, he didn't go back in the wildness and grew up with Christopher.

The years had passed and finally the occasion to start a Pokemon Journey had appeared.

This afternoon indeed Professor Sycamore would reach Vaniville Town to give to some new trainers the Kalos Starters and a Pokedex and trainer license to them and the ones that have already a Pokemon but that are waiting to start the journey.

**_Lumiose City._**

**_Pearl's appartament._**

Lumiose City was considered the greatest city of Kalos, indeed there were five gates that brought to the roads that would bring you to Santalune City, Coumarine City, Camphrier Town, Laverre City and Dendemille Town.

Lumiose City was full of shops, was where you could find one of the Gyms you have to challenge to get a badge a only child of the family.

His father, Matthew Pearl, age 4nd where you also can find the lab of the Professor of Kalos, Professor Sycamore.

But for now I'm not moving to tell you what you can find in this city, because we'll find out later on, we're here because this is the city where one of our soon to be trainer is.

Markus Pearl is your average 14 years old boy, with blonde hair and blue eyes and comes from a family of Trainers and he was the

1 years, used to be one of the Elite Fours of Kalos, but he decided to retire a year ago to start to run a Pokemon Day Care near Camphier Town, while her mother Stella Pearl, age 39, became an housewife after stopping her Pokemon Trainer Career.

Markus wanted to start his journey in Kalos, but he wanted really much to start his journey with a Squirtle, a Kanto Starter.

He didn't have anything against the Kalos Starters, but he liked to start the journey with a Starter from a different journey and Squirtle happened to be his choice.

A month ago, Stella told her son that Professor Sycamore had managed to get a Squirtle from Kanto so that he could become his journey.

He was happy, but he was asked if he could manage to hold off for two weeks, because Professor Sycamore heard from Professor Oak that there was a family that was moving to Kalos and that they had a daughter that would like to start a Pokemon Journey.

To the beginning, Markus had to admit that he wasn't happy to have to wait two weeks longer, but to the end he decided that a new Trainer could mean a new rival and that the journey would be more interesting.

Today was the day that would mark the beginning of his Journey.

Get ready Kalos, because Markus Pearl is ready to take your gyms out of storm.

**_In another house, always in Lumiose City._**

But Markus and Alessandra weren't the only new trainers that would start their journey today, there are other two people that would start their journey today.

We are joining the first person while he's visiting his family, before he would set off to get with Professor Sycamore and Markus, to Vaniville Town, where they would meet the last two people that would begin their journey.

We join William Macbeth, nicknamed Will, that just came to visit his family before he started his year journey.

You see William, age 19, with brown hair with light blond streaks, green eyes and that wears glasses that reminded you of Harry Potter, never became a trainer until now.

He studied and was a college student, that was studying 'Psychology of major Trainers' at Lumiose Tech, to become a psychologist.

You must be wondering why he has to become a trainer if he was a student.

Well to become a psychologist, the study requires that William must make a year journey as a trainer and now the occasion of becoming a Pokemon Trainer and do his year journey showed up, when Professor Sycamore asked if he wanted to take a Pokemon Starter, together to other three people.

William is the son of Noriko Macbeth, an ex-kimono-girl and also a retired Pokemon Maser, but be careful to not mention it near her, and Samuel Macbeth, a retired Top Coordinator.

He has also a twin sister, Willa Macbeth that has a chronic blood disease that's kept her bed-ridden since age 5.

William worships the Pokemon Masters of the world, has an unhealthy obsession with Champions and there has to wonder what will happen when he finds out that Alessandra, one of the kids that will start the journey, is the youngest sister of Alyson Cesarini, the Unova Champion.

But all will work out fine...hopefully.

**_Back to Vaniville Town, in the early afternoon._**

**_Alessandra's room._**

Alessandra was combing her hair, wondering why her mother brought her that morning to buy new clothes...that looked like travelling ones.

She was indeed wearing a light blue T-shirt, with a black jacket, a black silky skirt, white socks, black shoes and a blue and grey messenger bag.

You see, that morning, after Patrizia received the call and hear what the speaker had to tell her, she went to grab her daughter and quickly brought her to Cyllage Town to buy some clothes, that would suit her for her journey, even if Alessandra didn't know that.

Her mother, after lunch, sent her to change in her new clothes without time for explanations, telling her to just get ready for 3 PM.

It was now 2 PM and 45 and Alessandra was almost ready.

The girl went to a box and opened it to reveal a collection of ribbons.

She admitted she liked to collect ribbons of various forms and colours, but she decided that she was tired of it.

She was going to keep her favourite hair ribbon and pack away the rest of the ribbons.

She took a rainbow coloured ribbon with a diamond shaped crystal.

She tied it around her hair and grabbed the box, closing it, to go to the attic.

**_To the attic._**

Alessandra opened the door and entered the room.

You could see a lot of things in that attic, but each had a special memory of it, so that's h it was kept in the attic.

Alessandra put the box near her old dresses, when she was a little girl, and then left the room.

The time of departure was coming closer, and her mother had to give to her girl.

**_In the kitchen._**

Patrizia was starring to a small device that was blue and black stripped colour.

It looked like a phone but at the same time a device that could let you see holograms.

It was the Holo Caster, that was created by the Lysander's Labs.

She had bought it five days ago and had tried to find a way to give it to her, and Professor Sycamore's request was the right time to give it to her.

She heard footsteps and looked up from the small device to look to Alessandra that just entered the room.

"I'm ready, mom!" she said. "So what do you want to tell me?"

"Sit down, dear." Patrizia told her daughter, that did so. "Listen, I know that you wanted to go on a Pokemon Journey ever since you're 10, but because of family problems, you never managed to travel."

Alessandra nodded.

"Yeah..." she said, looking down.

She hated to be reminded of that fact, having missed for three years to travel around the world.

She never blamed her parents for it, but it was sad however.

"Well, today while you were in your room, I received the call from the Kalos's Pokemon Professor, Mr. Sycamore." her mother continued.

Alessandra was sincerely confused.

"Why did Professor Sycamore call?" she asked.

Patrizia smiled at this, glad that she asked that question.

"What do you say about having the opportunity to start a Pokemon Journey?" she asked.

**_On Vaniville plaza, 10 minutes later._**

Alessandra entered the plaza of the small town, where her mother told her to head to encounter Professor Sycamore and the other people that would start their Pokemon Journey too.

When her mother told her that she could become a Pokemon Journey, I tell you she was so happy to know that, so happy that she hugged her mother and bolted to get out of the house, forgetting the bag and the Holo Caster her mother had bought and would have liked to give it to her.

Patrizia indeed had to give chase to her daughter to give her the bag and the Holo Caster...meeting her half way since that she realized she forgot her bag and was getting back home to get it and she received the Holo Caster.

Now Alessandra was at the plaza and was looking around for anything that could suggest her where to find or the professor or the new trainers.

To the end she saw two boys just a little ahead her and she decided to get closer to them to see if they could know something.

Both boys looked around her age, the first one was a boy that had pale skin, with dark brown hair, combed forward, light blue eyes and was wearing a black zip-up jumper with an orange stripe across the chest and sleeves over a blue star patterned shirt, he was also wearing black trousers, white and orange trainers and a grey cap with a red feather in it.

The second boy had black spiky hair and blue onyx eyes, he was wearing a black shirt with red stripes that look like flames, he has blue jeans and black shoes, with a baseball cap that covers his face.

Near him, there was a Chimchar and she was surprised to see a Sinnoh Starter in Kalos, but shrugged it off, guessing it wasn't her business.

However she had seen them when she was out with her parents or taking a stroll alone, but since she was still trying to get accustomed to the fact they're in a new town, she never went to talk to them.

Well, now she needed to talk to them, maybe they can be the other new trainers, so it's worth a try.

"Hm, excuse me?" she called to the two boys, that in turn turned. "Hmmm...are you two of the new trainers that had been chosen by Professor Sycamore?"

The brown haired boy nodded.

"Yes, we are." he said. "Are you one too?"

Alessandra nodded.

"Yeah, I am." she said, then bowing and presenting herself. "I'm Alessandra Cesarini."

"I'm Elliot Walker." the dark brown haired boy presented himself.

To Alessandra, the surname Walker was familiar.

"Walker?" she asked. "By any case you don't happen to have a sister named Sarah?"

"Yeah, she was the Unova Champion before your sister beat her."

"Sis told me that she just won by luck, since her Drageon happened to barely stand before your sister's last Pokemon blacked out."

Elliot nodded.

Alessandra didn't know what else to say and then the black spiked haired boy hadn't the opportunity to present himself.

She turned to the boy.

"And you are?"

"I'm Christopher Nagura." the boy said.

"Nice to meet you." Alessandra and Elliot said.

"I see that you're getting acquainted to each other." a new voice said.

The trio turned around and saw...

**End of the chapter. (Nah, just kidding. =P)**

...a young man and other two boys, that made.

The young man had Dark blue hair and grey eyes, wears a blue shirt, black pants, with a yellow belt, red socks and brown and white stripped shoes, on his shirt he wears a white lab coat and Alessandra suspected he could be Professor Sycamore, because of what he was wearing.

He also had with him a brown bag and she wondered what it could contain, but she knew she had to hold back her curiosity, not wanting to do awkward actions.

The boy to his right was around their same age, had fairy pink skin, messy blond hair and blue eyes.

He wears a black and white stripped T-shirt, with dark blue cargo pants, white socks and black running shoes and a Squirtle was on his shoulders.

The other boy looked around the same age as Alyson, had really light tan skin colour, brown hair with light blond streaks and green eyes, where you could see glasses that reminisced Harry Potter's.

He also was wearing a grey suit and tie, with Alessandra that was wondering how could he travel with it.

"Are you Alessandra Cesarini, Elliot Walker and Christopher Nagura?" the young man asked.

"Yes, we are." Alessandra said.

"Well, nice to meet you." the young man said.

Then presenting the two boys.

"These are Markus Pearl..." he said, indicating the blond haired boy that waved his hand. "...and William Macbeth." he said, gesturing to the brown haired man. "They are two new trainers too. I'm Professor Sycamore, and I'm a Pokemon professor."

He opened his bag and took out a box.

"As you can see, Christopher and Markus have their Pokemon Starters, Chimchar and Squirtle." he said. "They'll received their trainer license and Pokedex only, since they have their starters, but you, Alex, Elliot and William, since you don't have Pokemon, will choose between the Kalos Starters: Chespin, the Grass Type Pokemon, Fennekin, the Fire Type Pokemon, and Froakie, the Water Type Pokemon."

The box opened and with that...the adventure will start.

**I'm ending this chapter here.**

**While I was writing the last part, I thought that I wanted to do some Pokemon Battles between our new trainers.**

**I wanted to know how you would like to see battle, to example Alex vs Chris, but I want to precise that there'll be only three battles and the one that will excluded in the first two battles, will battle one of the others.**

**The next chapter you'll see it around 2 weeks, cause on next week, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphrie will get here too, as in America, Japan and Australia it came out yesterday, in Europe it'll come 28th November and I'll pass four days playing with it so I won't pass the time writing, next week I'll try and write as much as I can, but I can't reassure you it'll come out before Friday.**

**Pokemon, Christopher Nagura, Elliot Walker and William Macbeth aren't mine, Pokemon is of his rightful owner, Christopher Nagura is of Cristopher Dragkrow, that is also writing the story 'The Journey of a Betrayed Master Book 1: The Master Tournament' that I recommend to read, Elliot Walker of OPFan37 and William Macbeth is of Not Official Staff, creator also of one of the evil people. However I own this story and my OC.**

**Next chapter there'll be the battles and the journey will start.**

**See you soon,**

**Legendary Fairy.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Pokemon, battles and the journey begins (Part 1).**

**Summary: **_Alessandra, Elliot and William are about to choose their first Pokemon, and when they're done they receive their Pokedex and training license. With that their journey are about to begin. But when they reach the town near Vaniville Town, Aquacorde Town, Alessandra comes with an idea: why don't they battle to start and bond with their Pokemon? The idea is accepted and the battles begin. Who will win, what will happen? Well, read the chapter to find out._

**Narrator: **_In the last chapter, we have seen Alessandra Cesarini finding out she can start finally her journey a week after getting to Kalos. But she won't be the only one, we join also Elliot Walker, young brother of Sarah Walker, the former champion that lost to Alyson Cesarini, second oldest sister of Alessandra Cesarini, Christopher Nagura, with his Chimchar, Markus Pearl with his Squirtle and William Macbeth. Meeting with Professor Sycamore, Alessandra, Elliot and William are about to get their first Pokemon, since Christopher and Markus have theirs already. Who will they choose?_

**_In this episode._**

The box opened and the three 14 years old could see three Poke Balls, with different designs.

The first was a green and white Poke Ball, with dark green patterns shaped like leaves, the second one was like a normal Poke Ball, but had orange patterns shaped like flames, while the third one was dark blue with light blue patterns shaped like drops.

You could guess what Pokemon were in the Poke Balls, just by looking to the Poke Ball design.

"Alright, now I present you the Pokemon that will be your new partners." Professor Sycamore told to Alessandra, Elliot and William.

Taking the Poke Balls and throwing them in the air.

"Come on out."

The Poke Ball opened and to the ground near them three Pokemon appeared.

The first is a bidepal, mammalian Pokemon. It has a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face. There is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. There is a small, off-center hole in the shell on the back of its head. The shell looks like it can protect it from powerful attacks. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. These quills are typically soft, but it can stiffen them and use them for attack as well. Its oval eyes are brown, and it has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail is orange. Despite looking like he has a curious nature that tends to get it in trouble, it keeps an optimistic outlook and does not worry about small details.

"This is a male exemplar of Chespin." Professor Sycamore presented the Spiny Nut Pokemon.

The second one is a quadruped, fox-like Pokemon. It is covered in pale yellow fur that is longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur cover the insides of its large ears, and it has a white muzzle with longer for on its cheeks. Hot air is vented from its ears, reaching temperatures of over 390 degrees Fahrenheit. It has large orange eyes and a pointed, black nose. When its mouth is open, two pointed teeth can be seen in its upper jaw. It also has small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. Its tail is fluffy with a dark orange tip.

"This is a female exemplary of Fennekin." Professor Sycamore presented the Fox Pokemon.

The last Pokemon is a quadruped, fog-like Pokemon. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the centre of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. Froakie produces a large mane of bubbles from its chest and back and has two small bubbles on its nose. The delicate yet flexible bubbles, called _Frubbles_, reduce the damage the Pokemon can takefrom attacks. It has three fingers and two toes on its hands and feet.

"This is a male exemplary of Froakie." Professor Sycamore presented the Bubble Frog Pokemon. "These three are the Pokemon you can chose between."

The three teenagers looked to each other.

"Well, since she's the only female of the group, what do you think to let Alessandra chose first?" Profesor Sycamore proposed.

The two males nodded and let the fourteen years old girl chose first.

Alessandra looked to the three Pokemon near her, curious and not really knowing who to start with first.

To the end after two minutes of deciding, she made her decision.

She would start with...

"I choose Fennekin." she announced.

To say that the Fennekin was happy, would be an understatement, since the Fox Pokemon literally tackled her to the ground, nuzzling her face.

Professor Sycamore smiled.

"You made her happy." he noticed.

Alessandra sweatdropped.

"I didn't notice..." she said, voice dripping with a small hint of well hidden sarcasm.

They didn't notice the hint and Alessandra got up, while her new Fennekin hopped on her shoulders[1].

"Since Alessandra has chosen her Starter, now you can chose yours, guys." the professor told Elliot and William.

Two minutes later, also Elliot and William chose their starters, Elliot chose Froakie and William chose Chespin, that he named Kaiser.

Alessandra decided to nickname her Fennekin, and she chose Dayla as her nickname.

"Alright, now that you have chosen your Starter, I want you to have these." Professor Sycamore said.

He took from his bag another contained, that when it was opened it shows five devices, all of similar shape but of different colours.

The one to the left was green, while the one next to his was a red coloured one, to the centre there was a black devices, near it was a grey colour followed by the last one that was a blue and silver device.

"These devices are called Pokedex." the professor explained. "They are encyclopaedia that register information of every Pokemon that inhabit this world. You can take one each."

The teenagers and young man nodded and took one for each.

Christopher took the black Pokedex, William the green one, Markus the grey one, Elliot the red one and Alessandra the blue and silver one.

Receiving also their trainer license, their journey were really about to begin.

**_Aquacorde Town, about three hours later._**

Aquacorde Town was bigger than Vaniville Town, but only of few buildings.

After they received their trainer license, the professor told them about what he knew for now about the Mega Evolution and that if they wished to enter the Pokemon League, they had to conquer the badges and then he left to return to Lumiose City.

The first gym happened to be to Santalune City, that was the city after Aquacorde Town, and that to get there you had to pass through Santalune Forest.

Alessandra, Christopher, Elliot, William and Markus had reached Aquacorde Town together, since the route was a straight one without other directions, also the road was empty of Pokemon, a lot strange since Alessandra remembered that in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova even the first road from the starter town and the first city/town, had some Pokemon scattered around.

But then who she was to judge?

Dayla was to her side, like Elliot's Froakie and Christopher's Chimchar.

When both Alessandra and Elliot tried to return the Fire and Water Types to their Poke Ball, both Pokemon dodged the beams, making both the teenagers understand that they disliked being kept in their Poke Ball.

Alessandra then had an idea.

Since they didn't encounter wild Pokemon, why don't they do a Pokemon Battle?

"Hey, guys." she called, looking to the four boys, feeling it strange, being the only girl in the group.

"What?" Markus asked, looking to the girl.

"What do you say doing a Pokemon Battle?" she asked. "So we can start to bond with our Pokemon."

The idea wasn't bad, it was good instead.

"I'm okay with it." Markus said.

Chris shrugged.

"I'm fine too."

Elliot and William agreed too, but then Alessandra came to realize something.

"But we're in five, so how do we proceed?"

"Well, we can decide who will fight in the first two rounds and the one left out will battle one of the four battlers."

Alessandra nodded.

"But maybe the one that will have to battle last, should choose the Pokemon of the first two fighters, so that the other two battlers' Pokemon can be brought to the center."

The others nodded.

**_A little while later._**

To the end after a lot of debates, the four challengers were chosen.

William would fight Alessandra in the first round, while Markus would fight Christopher and Elliot would then fight the trainer chosen between William or Alessandra[2].

Now our five Trainers were standing in the arena behind Aquacore's Pokemon Centre and Alessandra and William were standing on the opposite sides, with their Pokemon out and on the Arena while Markus would refree the first match.

Alessandra looked to the Pokemon that were battling, her Fennekin and William's Chespin.

_I know that Dayla, being a Fire Type, has the advantage but... _she thought. _...what I learned in these years also thanks to Alyson's tales, is that you never have to underestimate your adversary. Kaiser might be a Grass Type Pokemon, but you never know what moves he has, so I better be careful._

Then passing over Dayla's moveset mentally.

_Dayla knows Tackle, Growl, Ember and Flame Charge for now. _she continued to think. _So probably I should start the battle by using the Speed boost move, but...speed is not all, I have to remember that._

Markus then decided to start announcing the match.

"This will be a one-vs-one match between Alessandra Cesarini of Vaniville Town and William Macbeth of Lumiose City." he announced. "The trainers will use one Pokemon each with no substitutions[3], the match will end when one of the Trainers' Pokemon will be unable to battle."

**_First match._**

**_William Macbeth VS Alessandra Cesarini._**

"So you're the sister of Alyson Cesarini?" William asked.

Alessandra nodded.

"Uh, yeah." she said, kinda embarrassed.

Sometimes being reminded to be the youngest sister of a family that have already famous girls would be kinda unnerving, since you don't know if your parents expect you to be as skilful as your sisters.

They never said it out loud and they never wished her to be like her sisters, it was Alessandra's mind-set.

But later on, Alessandra would have decided that she would do what she could and improve in her own way, without causing herself problems.

"Well, you might be the young sister of the Unova Champion, but don't think I'll go easy on you." William said.

"I appreciate that." Alessandra said. "But don't expect me to go easy on you too."

Then Markus moved his hands like he was holding flags.

"Begin!" he said.

"If you don't mind, I begin!" Alessandra said. "Dayla, let's start things with Ember!"

The Fox Pokemon nodded and opened his mouth, starting to launch small embers toward the Spiny Nut Pokemon.

"Kaiser, dodge and go with Rollout!" William ordered.

Kaiser was quick to dodge, rolled into a ball and started rolling toward the Fox Pokemon.

"Dayla, quick dodge!" Alessandra called.

Dayla tried to dodge, but she was just a tad too slow and she was hit.

The Spiny Nut Pokemon then returned to the attack and it was clear that the attack was stronger and quicker because Alessandra didn't manage to order to dodge, that the Fox Pokemon was hit again.

Alessandra however knew she had to act faster, because if the move 'Rollout' get stronger each hit, she had to act fast because it wouldn't take long before Kaiser would manage to knock out her Fennekin.

And to act fast...she needed...

As Kaiser turned around to launch once again another Rollout attack, Alessandra knew what to do.

"Dayla, quick!" she ordered. "Use Flame Charge to dodge!"

Dayla nodded and started moving her feet quick and she raised dust.

Then from the dust, Dayla appeared, covered in flames and dodging, by just a second, Kaiser.

Alessandra however decided to use the Speed boost to her advantage.

"Go, Dayla!" she ordered. "Hit him with Flame Charge."

The Fox Pokemon nodded and started using Flame Charge, scoring some hits and boosting the speed.

Alessandra then decided to change strategy.

"Dayla, change Flame Charge with Ember." she ordered.

The Fox Pokemon opened her mouth and started to create the small embers, but the switch gave to William the opportunity to counter back.

"Kaiser, quick!" he ordered. "Go with another Rollout!"

The Spiny Nut Pokemon, even if injured, managed to roll again and launched himself toward Dayla, that didn't expect that and was hit, being sent also into the air.

But the attack was still formed and Alessandra decided to take advantage of it.

"Dayla, fire!" she ordered.

The Fox Pokemon even if injured, fired and hit Kaiser, that wasn't expecting it.

Dayla managed to land on her feet, but one of her legs gave out, signalling that the injuries were taking their toll.

But even Kaiser wasn't looking good, and both Trainers knew that their Pokemon had an attack in them before blacking out and both knew what move to use.

"Dayla, use Flame Charge!" Alessandra ordered.

"Kaiser, Rollout!" William ordered.

Both Pokemon charged through with their moves and met to the centre of the arena, the moves creating an explosion that covered the spot with smoke.

Everyone was looking to see what was the result of the battle.

The smoke cleared and they could see both Kalos Starters down, with swirls on their eyes.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle." Markus announced. "This battle ends in a draw."

Both Alessandra and William returned their downed Pokemon and walked to the centre of the Arena, where they shook hands.

"It was a nice battle." Alessandra admitted. "But next time it won't end up in a draw."

William nodded.

"Yeah, because we'll win." he said.

"That is to be seen."

A new rivalry has formed, who knows how the next battle between them will end up.

However the two newly rivals knew that right now they had to get their Starters cured and left the three boys alone to get their Pokemon cured, while Markus and Christopher prepared for their match.

**_Second match._**

**_Christopher Nagura VS Markus Pearl_**

Both 14 years old boy were standing in their sides of the arena, ready to begin the second match.

Markus was holding his Starter's, Waterfall the Squirtle, Poke Ball in his hand, while Christopher had his Chimchar near him.

Elliot, since Alessandra and William were still waiting for Dayla and Kaiser to be healed up, was going to be the referee of the second match.

"This will be a one-vs-one match between Christopher Nagura of Vaniville Town and Markus Pearl of Lumiose City." Elliot announced. "The trainers will use one Pokemon each with no substitutions, the match will end when one of the Trainers' Pokemon will be unable to battle."

Then moving his hands down.

"Begin!"

Markus enlarged Waterfall's Poke Ball.

"Waterfall let's go!" he called out the Tiny Turtle Pokemon.

From Markus's Poke Ball emerged a small Pokemon that resembles a light blue turtle, that could walk on his small legs. He has large brown eyes and a slight hoked upper lip. Each of its hands and feet have three pointed digits and the end of its long tail curls inward. It's body is encased by a tough shell that is brown on the top, pale yellow on the bottom, and has a thick white ridge between the two halves.

Christopher looked to his Chimchar.

"Go Chimchar!" he said to him.

The Monkey Pokemon jumped into the arena, ready to face off against Squirtle.

Chimchar is a bidepal Pokemon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands and feet are light yellow and a flame is ignited on his rear. Its ears are large in comparison to its head size and red inside. It has two pointed teeth in its upper jaw.

Chimchar has red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet.

It has a swirly crest of hair on its head.

It was clear that Chimchar's Fire moves wouldn't be able to do much damage on Squirtle, but Chris had taught to the Monkey two moves that would help against Water Pokemon.

Christopher decided to start first.

"Chimchar, start things off with Slash!"

The Monkey Pokemon started running, his fingers glowing white.

Markus decided to go with a Water Move.

"Waterfall, use Water Gun!" he called to his Squirtle.

The Tiny Turtle fired a small jet of water toward the Monkey Pokemon.

But Christopher wasn't letting the attack to hit his partner.

"Dodge, but continued the attack, Chimchar." he ordered.

The small monkey dodged the attack but continued forward and slashed a surprised Squirtle, that was sent skidding back.

"Hidden Power!" Markus ordered.

Waterfall started forming several yellow orbs[4] and fired them to the Chimchar.

Before the Monkey or Christopher could react, the Monkey was sent to the ground, but got up quickly.

"Dig!" Christopher ordered.

Chimchar nodded and burrowed underground, leaving Waterfall and Markus looking around confused.

Suddenly, the Fire Pokemon appeared under his feet and launched him in the air.

Even if Christopher knew that it wouldn't cause much damage, he decided to do it.

"Flamethrower!" he ordered.

The Monkey Pokemon launched a stream of hot fire toward the Squirtle.

Markus knew that Water Gun wasn't as powerful as Flamethrower, but he decided to give a try.

"Water Gun, try and block it!" he ordered.

The Tiny Turtle turned and fired again the small jet of water, but as Markus predicted, it wasn't enough to stop the Flamethrower.

Indeed the Flamethrower overcame easily the Water Gun and Waterfall was hit head on, falling toward the earth.

Cristopher decided however to order another attack.

"Flame Wheel!" he ordered to the Monkey Pokemon.

The monkey's mouth opened and you could see flames inside.

Chimchar made a back-flip and his whole body was covered in flames and the money sped toward the falling Pokemon.

Markus knew he had to act fast, because Chimchar would hit Squirtle.

"Waterfall, withdraw into your shell and Water Gun!" he called.

Waterfall did what he was told and withdrew into his shell, and while he was falling he started using Water Gun.

It worked on stopping Chimchar and also on landing safely, without damage.

"Scratch!" Markus ordered.

Waterfall run toward Chimchar, with the intention of scratching him.

But half way...

"Flamewheel!" Christopher ordered.

The monkey Pokemon used once again Flamewheel and hit Squirtle, sending him onto his back, making the poor turtle unable to turn around.

Markus gasped.

"Oh, no!" he said.

Being a newbie Trainer, he didn't know how to help his Pokemon and Christopher was going to end this battle.

"Chimchar, use Slash!" Christopher said.

The fire monkey run and slashed the Squirtle, causing a critical hit and the Pokemon being knocked out.

"Squirtle is unable to battle!" Elliot announced. "The winner is Chimchar and this mean that Christopher is the winner."

**Alright, I end chapter 3 here.**

**Here I am two weeks after chapter 2, sorry for the long wait but I played Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, and I also lost data around five days ago and I had to rewrite it.**

**I ended the chapter before Elliot because I didn't know still who will fight Elliot.**

**Next week will see the third battle and then the beginning of adventure with also a Pokemon being caught.**

**Playing Omega Ruby inspired me to do a movie but probably I'll write it after the fifth badge, so it'll take a long time.**

**I don't own Pokemon and some of the OC, I own this story and my OC's.**

**See ya next Saturday, bye.**

**Legendary Fairy.**

* * *

><p>[1] She'll be out of her Poke Ball but won't stay on the shoulders in Ash's Pikachu style.<p>

[2] Since none chose (also because surely its my fault to not have explained well or the fact I have no many reviews, but the second thing I'm fine with it that even if there are no many that review I'll continue to write just for the fun of it), I decided alone who would fight who.

[3] Okay, I know that since Alessandra, Elliot, William, Christopher and Markus don't have more than one Pokemon this would be superficial, but I couldn't help it. XD

[4] I thought about putting the Water, Rock or Ground Hidden Power, but I decided to go differently.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New Pokemon, battles and the journey begins.**

**Summary: **_In this chapter we assist to the last battle that involves Elliot and the start of the journey, toward the Santalune Forest, that is the place you have to get through to reach Santalune City and the first badge. What will happen?_

**Narrator: **_In the last chapter, we have seen Alessandra, Elliot and William choosing their first Pokemon, Fennekin for Alessandra, Froakie for Elliot and Chespin for William and when they reached Aquacorde Town. At Aquacorde Town, accepting Alessandra's idea to do some battles, the five new trainers started their battles: Alessandra and William's battle ended into a draw, while Christopher and Markus's battle ended with Christopher winning. Now it's Elliot's turn. Who will he challenge? And who will win? Let's find out._

**_In the arena, behind the Pokemon Centre._**

The battle between Christopher and Markus had just finished, with the later losing to Christopher.

While Christopher's Chimchar returned to his Trainer, Markus retuned his fallen Pokemon and then walked toward Christopher.

The two met to the centre and shook hands.

"It was a nice battle." Markus said. "But I'll make sure to even the score next time we'll fight."

"Well, we'll see." Christopher said.

Then Alessandra and William returned from healing their Pokemon, with Dayla that was out of her Poke Ball and following Alessandra.

"So who won?" Alessandra asked, curious.

She could tell that a battle had started and finished while she and William were in the Centre to healing their Pokemon.

"Christopher managed to beat my Squirtle." Markus said. "I'm going to heal him."

He started to go.

"I'm going to follow him too." Christopher said.

The two boys walked inside, leaving Alessandra, William and Elliot alone.

Elliot looked to the two then.

"Who of you two I'm battling?" he asked.

"You're battling William." Alessandra said. "I'm going to train Dayla and find a new Pokemon for the team."

Then looking to her Fennekin.

"Come on, Dayla." she told the Fox Pokemon.

_"Coming!" _Dayla said.

The two boys watched Alessandra going with her Pokemon to the search of a new Pokemon partner.

"Well, let's do this battle." Elliot told William.

He nodded and they prepared to start their battle.

**_On the road near the Santalune Forest._**

Alessandra just arrived with her Fennekin and was looking to her Pokedex.

"Hm...the Pokedex says that here live Bunnelby, Scatterbugs, Pidgey and Fletchling." she said, closing the Pokedex. "Through I'm shocked that there are Pidgeys here, I would like to catch a Flying type from Kalos…so...Dayla, let's find a Fletchling."

The Fox Pokemon nodded.

Suddenly a rumour caught their attention and they looked ahead to see a Pokemon.

It was a small, avian Pokemon similar in appearance to a robin. It has a reddish-orange head ith a triangular yellow mark on the back of each eye. It has a long, black tail with a white 'v'-shaped marking near the tip. The tail ends in two points, and has two feathers sticking out at the base. Its legs and beak are black.

"Hmm...?" she asked and neared it, trying however to not make any abrupt movements to scare the Pokemon away. "What are you...?"

She took out her new Pokedex, while the Flying type was watching her carefully, trying to see if she was an enemy.

The Pokedex scanned the Pokemon.

**_"Fletching, the Tiny Robin Pokemon." _**the mechanical voice of the device said. **_"Although Fletchling's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory. This exemplar is a male."_**

Alessandra watched the Tiny Robin Pokemon.

"Funny!" she said, looking to the Pokemon. "You don't seem to be so territorial and I was searching for one of you to capture."

Alessandra is about to learn a thing: never judge a book from the cover.

This is the same for Pokemon...because...

Hearing that she wanted to capture him, the Tiny Robin Pokemon took flight and his beak glowed white.

"Oh, man..." Alessandra said. "I retire everything about not being territorial!"

The Fletchling dived in and Alessandra knew that she had to do something or she and Dayla would be pecked.

"Dayla, Flame Charge!" she ordered to the Fox Pokemon, that nodded.

Dayla's body was encased in the flames and she managed to score a hit to the Flying Pokemon, that fell to the ground.

But even if Alesandra had to learn a lesson, she has learned that he wasn't down again.

Indeed the Tiny Robin Pokemon got up and took flight...only to be encased in flames[1].

"He knows Flame Charge too?!" Alessandra exclaimed in surprise.

The Tiny Pokemon dived once again down, and Alessandra knew that this was going to be a difficult capture.

**_To the Pokemon Centre._**

But for now let's leave Alessandra to her capture, because we have a last match to watch.

Since Alessandra wasn't there to referee, Markus and Christopher were healing their Pokemon, Elliot and William searched for someone that would referee their battle, and they soon found one.

It was a 12 years old girl, with honey brown hair and silver eyes, wearing a blue T-shirt, white shorts, black socks and light blue shoes[2].

"The one-vs-one match between Elliot Walker of Vaniville Town and William Macbeth of Lumiose City is about to begin." she announced. "The trainers will use one Pokemon each with no substitutions, the match will end when one of the Trainers' Pokemon will be unable to battle."

Then moving her hands down.

"Begin!"

William enlarged Kaiser's Poke Ball.

"Kaiser, come out!" he called out the Spiny Nut Pokemon.

The Pokemon, back as new as before, was ready to face off his new opponent: the Bubble Frog Froakie.

Elliot decided to go first.

"Go with Pound!" he ordered.

The Bubble Frog Pokemon run toward Kaiser.

"Kaiser, use Vine Whip!" William called. "Don't let him get near you!"

The Chespin nodded and two vines appeared from behind him and were sent against Froakie.

Elliot knew that if that attack hit Froakie, it would cause some serious damage.

"Froakie, Double Team to dodge and continue the attack!" he called to his Pokemon.

Copies of Froakie appeared and the vines hit one of the copies and Kaiser looked around to see if he could tell who was the real one.

It didn't matter, because he was hit behind from the Bubble Frog Pokemon.

William, having studied, knew how to get rid of the copies and find the right one.

"Kaiser, use Vine Whip on all the copies!" he ordered. "Find the real Froakie!"

The Spiny Nut Pokemon nodded and used Vine Whip on all the Froakies.

To the end the Vine Whip hit the real Froakie that was sent back and William decided to use another attack.

"Tackle!" he called.

The Chespin run toward Froakie, but Elliot knew the right move to cause some real damage.

He was surprised to have found that Froakie had Icebeam in his moveset, but in this case, he was lucky.

"Icebeam!" he ordered to his Pokemon.

William was surprised.

"What?" he exclaimed. "Kaiser, move out of the way."

The order came a tad too late, because the Bubble Frog Pokemon opened his mouth, where a light blue ball formed.

From the ball several light blue tendrils departed and rushed toward the Spiny Pokemon, hitting him head on, causing some serious damage and sending him flying.

"Kaiser, are you okay?" William asked worried to his Starter.

The Chespin, even if now heavily wounded, managed to get up, but William didn't know if he could keep on for long.

However suddenly the Chespin was surrounded by a green aura!

Indeed Chespin activated Overgrow, so it means that his Vine Whips attacks, that would cause already heavy damage to Froakie, would cause even more damage than before.

But while that would mean that the Vine Whip would cause even more damage, it also means that Kaiser was on his last leg and that a well-aimed Icebeam, could put an end to the battle.

But to be sure that the attack would land safely...Elliot had to make sure that the Spiny Nut Pokemon couldn't move.

And to make sure of that...

"Froakie!" he called to his Starter. "Use your Frubbles to stop Kaiser from moving."

The Bubble Frog Pokemon nodded and started to lunch his Frubbles toward the Chespin.

But this time, William wasn't going to let Froakie stop Kaiser.

"Rollout to dodge!" he called.

The Spiny Nut Pokemon rolled once again into a ball and started dodging the Frubbles, but William knew that dodging wouldn't help winning the match.

When the attack stopped Wiliam decided to pass to action, since Froakie was taking is Frubbles.

"Kaiser, quick!" he called. "Use Vine Whip before he can launch the Frubbles!"

Kaiser nodded and launched his vines against Froakie, hitting him and causing heavy damage, even more since powered from the Overgrow Ability.

"Froakie!" called out Elliot.

Like Kaiser before, the Bubble Frog Pokemon got up, but was surrounded in a blue glow, signalling that like the Chespin, Froakie's Ability, Torrent, activated and that Froakie too was to his last legs.

And to decide who will win and who will lose, both boys decided to go with a last attack.

But to be sure to win, they have to launch their strongest.

"Froakie, Icebeam!" Elliot ordered.

Froakie launched once again the ray of ice toward the Spiny Nut Pokemon.

But William was ready this time.

"Dodge, rolling to the left!" he told Kaiser. "Then make sure to not give him time and hit him with a Vine Whip!"

Kaiser managed to barely dodge the attack rolling to the left, while the beam of ice, froze a patch of the arena.

Then, before or Elliot or Froakie could react, the Spiny Nut Pokemon launched another Vine Whip, that hit the Bubble Frog Pokemon, sending him a meter away.

When he landed, he had swirls on his eyes, signalling that he wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

The girl watched to make sure that he was really knocked out and then called the result.

"Froakie is unable to battle." she called. "The winner is Chespin, and that means that the winner of this battle is William Macbeth."

Kaiser however it was clear that he was exhausted and William decided to recall the Pokemon, thanking him for the great battle.

He looked to Elliot that had recalled his Pokemon too, and then they walked to the centre of the Arena, where they shook hands.

"It was a nice battle." Elliot had to admit. "But next time we'll even the score."  
>"We'll be waiting." William said.<p>

The two then, thanking the girl, went inside the Pokemon Centre, to heal their Pokemon.

**_Inside the Pokemon Centre._**

William and Elliot found only Christopher inside, with his Chimchar near him, but no signs of Alessandra and Markus.

"Where are Markus and Alessandra?" William asked to the boy, after they left their Poke Balls to Nurse Joy, that asked her Wigglytuff to bring them to the back.

"Markus, when his Pokemon was healed, rushed out the Centre yelling about getting to Santalune City and get his first badge." Christopher said. "And I think Alessandra is..."

He was interrupted from the automatic doors of the Centre opening and Alessandra getting in, with two Poke Balls in hands.

She saw her friends, but before went to Nurse Joy, handing her two Poke Balls.

"Can you please heal up my Fennekin and Fletching, Nurse Joy?" she asked.

The nurse nodded, smiling.

"Of course." she told her and took away the Poke Balls.

Alessandra then reached the others.

"Do you think that Markus will reach Santalune City before it'll get dark?" she asked.

"So you have seen him, didn't you?" Christopher asked.

"Yeah, he run past me after I finally managed to get Talon." Alessandra said. "Man, never judge a book from its cover, Talon was a challenge to catch, even if it was so small."

"Fletching are known to be very territorial, indeed." William said.

Alessandra nodded.

"Yeah, you're right."

Then Christopher looked outside the window and saw that it was sunset.

"I suggest to get a room and stay here for tonight." he told the others. "It's not wise to enter the forest in the night."

The others nodded.

When Nurse Joy and Wigglytuff got back with the Poke Balls, the four teenagers got a room each and after dinner, they entered their room for the night.

**_Shalour City, that evening._**

A woman around her earlier twenties was talking to the phone in her room.

The woman had black waist-long blue, almost black, hair and grey eyes and was nodding her head.

"Yes, I found the books that can help us in our search." the woman said. "I took them away with ease, thanks to Noir's help, so tomorrow I'll be back."

If you looked to the bed you could see a package, near a blue bag, some clothes, while inside the bin there was a bottle of hair colour.

Perched to the end of the bed, there was probably the Pokemon named Noir.

This Pokemon is a black bat-like Pokemon. It has two clawed fingers on each wing and two long toes on each foot. The Pokemon's hips and chest are covered in grey fur. It has lare orange eyes, two white teardrop-shaped spots on the front of its face, and large teardrop-shaped ears that resemble loudspeakers.

When the Pokemon yawned, you could see two pointed teeth on its lower jaw.

The woman closed the call and looked to the Pokemon.

"Nice job, Noir." she told the Pokemon, patting its head. "I can always count on you in these jobs."

Noir puffed its chest proudly.

"Noibat!" it said in a female voice.

The Pokemon was a Noibat and a female one, trained by what looks like to be a thief...but is that woman really only a thief...or she's hiding something?

We'll have to see later on.

**_Next day, back to Acqacorde Town._**

Alessandra, Elliot, William and Christopher were ready to start their journey to Santalune City, but separately.

"So...we separate ways here?" Alessandra asked, while her Fennekin was near her.

"Yeah, we'll meet if we manage to Santalune City, if not...when it'll be the right time, our ways will cross again." William said.

"Well, see ya." Alessandra said.

"See ya." the boys said to her and started to go, leaving Christopher and Alessandra alone.

The girl had asked him if he could ask him a question and now she wasn't finding the courage to do it.

"So what you wanted to ask me?" Christopher asked, with also his Chimchar perched on his shoulder.

"Hm...do you mind if we travel together...?" she asked, embarrassed. "I'm new in this region, also I'm not really used travelling alone, even if Dayla it's with me...I would like to have another person to talk to...Well, always if you don't mind."

Alessandra would never admit it out loud, she would have preferred asking to a girl to travel with her, but since she was the only girl of the five Trainers chosen...she had no choice and ask one of the boys...even if she didn't know why out of the three (Markus having run off yesterday), she asked Chris.

Well, she'll think about it when she'll understand why she asked him.

Christopher thougth about it.

"Why not?" he said. "Okay."

Alessandra smiled.

"Thanks."

The two started their journey toward Santalune City, for their first gym battle.

What will they encounter during their journey?

**Here I am with chapter 4.**

**I hope you liked it, even if I'm kinda not proud of it...but if you like this I'll be glad.**

**As you saw William and his Chespin won, barely, against Elliot and his Froakie, Alex captured a Fletchling, that she nicknamed Tallon, and a mysterious person stole two books thanks to the help of her black Noibat. What will happen?**

**Next chapter will be on 27/12/14, sorry guys, but I like not pushing myself too much or I won't manage to complete the chapters, but at least I'll manage to get a chapter at week.**

**I also posted the prequel, that happens two years before this fanfiction, if you want you can post OC there too. =) The first chapter will be on 26/12/14. By the way I'll be closing the OC request between two or three chapters.**

**See ya,**

**Legendary Fairy.**

* * *

><p>[1] I hope none minds if I'm giving Pokemon four moves each even to the beginning and I decided to give Fletchling Flame Charge, because looking to his Moveset, I thought it was the right move to give.<p>

[2] I'm not going to say her name because she might not be a recurring character.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The road to Santalune City, new Pokemon and a reunion call part 1.**

**Summary: **_In this chapter, we watch as Christopher and Alessandra go through Santalune Foret to get to the City. On the road Christopher catches two Pokemon, while Alessandra will train her two Pokemon and meet a Pokemon that seems to know her and that the same girl seems to have a foggy memory of that Pokemon. Meanwhile, in Hoenn, a girl receives a call...what is the motive? We'll have to find out._

**_Narrator: _**_In the last chapter Markus, Elliot and William separated from Alessandra and Christopher to begin their journey. Alessandra, wanting to travel also with an human companion, asked to Christopher if he wanted to travel with her. He accepted and now the two of them are starting their journey toward Santalune City, but before they reach the city, they have to pass through Santalune Forest. What they'll see? Who will they meet? Only way to find out is to read this chapter._

**_In this episode._**

**_Santalune Forest's entrance._**

"So this is Santalune's Forest?" Alessandra asked.

"Yes." Christopher confirmed. "If we don't get lost or meet too many trainers, we should reach the city before lunch."

Alessandra nodded and they started their journey through the forest.

What they didn't know is that they're watched, but not by a person, but a Pokemon that came out from the bush.

Your Pokedex would tell you that this Pokemon is Eevee.

As we know, Eevee are mammalians, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears and a small black nose.

It's strange to find an Eevee in the wild, also one as rare as this Eevee.

Why is this Pokemon even rarer of a normal Eevee?

This one is a Shiny one, since instead of brown and cream coloured fur, it has grey and silver fur, but also you could see pink eyes and on the forehead, this Pokemon seemed to have a birthmark shaped like a teardrop.

Meanwhile, this Eevee was looking to Alessandra, with a shocked expression.

_That's...! _she thought, somewhat recognizing her.

She was surprised...if that girl was really her friend of seven years ago maybe, if luck was by her side, she could finally mend things between...

The Eevee shook her head.

She couldn't still raise her hopes so easily, she still doesn't know if that girl is really her friend from when she was younger, she has met a lot of people over the years that resembled that human she met so long ago, but were other people.

But if it was really her...she hoped that...

She stopped thinking, when she heard a noise near her.

_Oh, no! _she thought. _Not again that guy with his Leafox!_

The Shiny Eevee knew she couldn't stay there or that boy would catch her.

She took once again a running start, disappearing inside another set of bushes, while a boy with black hair and dark blue eyes appeared, wearing a forest green T-shirt, dark blue pants, white shoes.

Near him was the Pokemon that be Leafox.

Leafox resembled a dark brown fox pup, with a green leaf-shaped jewel on his forehead, that matches the colour of his eyes. His ears are triangle shaped and you can see leaves around them, with red berries on the tips. He has four legs with two claws over each one and its tail's tip is full of leaves with red berries and is known to be the Grass Starter Pokemon of the Luna Region and was a little bigger than Alessandra's Fennekin.

The boy punched his hand over the nearest tree.

"That Eevee managed to escape again!" he said. "It's rare to find an Eevee here in Santalune Forest, even more if it's a Shiny one!"

He took out another Poke Ball.

"Well, I'm going to catch that Pokemon!" he then launched it in the air. "Pidgey, come out!"

The Poke Ball opened and revealed the Pokemon inside, a Pidgey indeed.

Pidgey is a small, plump-bodied avian Pokemon. It is primarily brown with a cream-colored face, underside and flight feathers. Both its feet and beak are a pinkish-grey colour. It has black, angular markings around its eyes and a small crest of brown and cream feathers above its eyes, that were black with white dots.

The Tiny Bird Pokemon looked to his trainer, ready for orders.

"This is your last chance to prove yourself." the boy told him. "So be sure to find that Shiny Eevee or you know what it's going to happen."

Pidgey knew what it would happen, so he had to try his best.

He took flight and started to search for the grey and silver Eevee, not knowing that fate was taking his course.

**_A while later._**

Meanwhile Alessandra and Christopher had got through the forest, challenging trainers and fighting Pokemon, when a small silver and grey bullet passed through their feet, almost making them lose balance.

Meanwhile the small Pokemon stumbled from being tired and fell to the ground, revealing the same Shiny Eevee that was running from the trainer that wanted to capture her.

Alessandra gasped and run to the Pokemon, taking her in her arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" she called the Evolution Pokemon.

The Eevee cracked one of her pink eyes open and saw her, even if with a blurry eyesight.

She tried to say something, but she fainted before she could.

Alessandra got scared.

"Hey, are you okay?" she called, shaking her. "Wake up."

They heard quiet snores coming from the sleeping Pokemon, told her that she was only tired.

Alessandra breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's okay." she said. "She's only tired."

Christopher reached her and looked to the Pokemon.

"She must have overextended herself." he concluded, looking to his travelling partner.

"But what could have caused her to run until tiring herself out?"

Christopher was about to answer when a voice intercepted him.

"That because I was trying to catch her."

They turned to see the boy with the Leafox and the Pidgey reaching them.

"And you are?" Alessandra asked.

"Samuel Johnson." he told them. "A new trainer from the Luna Region."

Alessandra looked to him confused.

"The Luna Region?" she asked. "My sister told me she knows the Champion that is known to have the three Pokemon that are said to descend from the first Guardians of the Luna Legendary Pokemon, Lightdian."

"Yes, I'm starting here to build up my Team so I can battle her Pokemon and get the title of the Champion."

"And you tried to capture the Eevee to the point of getting of her to pass out because of exhaustion?" Alessandra asked angrily.

"Well, it's rare to find an Eevee in the wild, even further from Route 10 and its even rarer to find a Shiny one." he told the girl. "Now can you give her to me?"

Alessandra looked down to the Shiny Eevee and when she saw the teardrop birthmark, something told her she had met this Pokemon before.

She didn't know what told her, but she felt something that told her that...even if she doesn't remember exactly when and where.

Probably it was one of the memories she lost because of that accident four years ago but she wasn't going to let him have his hands on this Eevee...something was telling her that she wasn't going to like that boy that much.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not letting you have this Pokemon." she told the boy. "If she didn't want to become your Pokemon, she must have her reasons."

The boy was kinda angry, but then seeing her Fennekin to her side, he smirked.

"How many Pokemon do you have?" he asked.

Alessandra was confused.

"Two, my Fennekin and my Fletching." she replied however. "Why?"

"I challenge you to a Double Battle, your two Pokemon against my Leafox and Pidgey." he said. "The winner will decide what will happen to this Eevee."

Alessandra didn't really like the fact to have a double battle with that Shiny Eevee's fate on stake, knowing that if she would lose, that Eevee would end up to become a Pokemon of this person, but if she refused, he would still continue to chase her, and who knows what will happen to her.

Alessandra sighed.

"I don't like having to do this." she said. "But if it's the only way to get you to leave in peace this poor Pokemon, I don't have choice but to accept."

Alessandra gave the Eevee to Chris.

"Please keep her." she told him.

He nodded.

Alessandra walked to the part of the makeshift arena and while she took her Poke Ball, while looking to her Fennekin.

"Are you ready, Dayla?" she asked to the Fox Pokemon.

The Fennekin nodded and reached the battlefield and Alessandra launched her Poke Ball.

"Talon, let's go!" she called her Tiny Robin Pokemon.

The boy looked to the Kalos Fire Starter and the Fletching and decided, before sending his Leafox and Pidgey to the battlefield, to scan them.

He took out from his bag a rectangular object, that was grey in colour, with a blue touch screen that was collegated to a cam and a hologram projector.

Alessandra and Chris could guess it was the Luna Region's Pokedex, since every region had a different one.

Samuel, after turning on the Pokedex, pointed it toward Dayla and scanned her.

Suddelnly the hologram of Fennekin appeared and a computerized voice spoke.

_"Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon." _the computerized voice said. _"Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs."_

Samuel nodded, even if you could tell he wasn't really impressed.

He then pointed the Pokedex toward Talon.

_"Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon." _the computerized voice analysed. _"Although Fletching's chirp is quite beautiful to hear, it is relentlessly tough with those who enter its territory."_

After the Pokedex finished scanning, he turned it off and put it away.

"If you want you can scan also my two battling Pokemon." he told his adversary. "Leafox, Pidgey, you know what to do."

Leafox and Pidgey nodded and reached the battle field.

Alessandra was kinda curious about Leafox, since she had already had scanned a Pidgey, so took out her Pokedex and scanned it.

_"Leafox, the Grass Fox Pokemon." _the computerized voice told her. _"He's known as one of the Luna Region Starters chosen from beginning trainers. Leafox and his evolution line are considered one of the protectors of Luna's forests."_

Alessandra understood and put away the Pokedex.

Christopher left the Normal Type with his Chimchar, deciding to be the referee.

"This is a Double Battle between Alessandra Cesarini from Vaniville Town and Samuel Johnson of..." he started.

"Meteor City." Samuel said. "Let's just get this over with."

Alessandra had decided that she wasn't going to like that boy.

"...and Samuel Jonhson of Meteor City." Christopher ended, deciding that he didn't like him either. "The first Trainer that loses both of their Pokemon, will lose."

He then moved his hands down.

"Begin."

**Sorry, I'm going to end this chapter here, I have to think about how to do the battle, but I'm suffeing an otitis externa that is giving me pain that is not of help right now, so sorry but I'm going to move it to next chapter with the rest of the chapter.**

**I'm really sorry, see ya on 10/01/15.**

**See ya,**

**Legendary Fairy.**


	7. On hold until February

_**Dear authors,**_

_Due to the fact I'm busy for the rest of January and haven't done still much of the chapters, I wrote but I'm still not at the end, I'm restarting once again in February._

_To make amends I hope to update two chapters for both my stories, so expect and this time I promise it, expect chapters at 6-7/2/2015._

_Sorry for the delate, see ya,_

_Legendary Fairy._


End file.
